Compressor systems are commonly utilized in HVAC applications. In an effort to improve efficiency of HVAC system, variable-speed compressors are often utilized. Such variable-speed compressors allow the compressor speed, and thus the compressor capacity, to be modulated according to an HVAC load in an enclosed space. Oftentimes, an ability of a particular HVAC system to add or remove heat is limited by a minimum capacity of the variable-speed compressor. That is, in situations where there is a small cooling load or a small heating load, the variable-speed compressor cannot maintain the desired environmental conditions while operating on a continuous basis. In these situations it becomes necessary to operate the variable-speed compressor in repeated on/off cycles. This practice, known as “cycling” introduces further inefficiencies to the HVAC system during periods of low cooling load or low heating load.